


The Boy at Theatre Camp

by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roman’s in denial, it’ll make sense as you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty
Summary: Roman just want to enjoy his week long theatre experience at his college, but Janus just has to show up.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 10





	The Boy at Theatre Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I might turn into a multi-chapter fic if people want it or I feel like it

Roman was really enjoying the week-long theater experience.

His local college decided it would be fun to allow the high school seniors to stay in dorms for a week to experience their arts program that’s offered, choosing from band, choir, etc. Roman, of course, chose the theater experience. 

Everything was fine until this charmer came along, Janus strutting around the place. Him being all suave with his smooth and enchanting voice, the dorky but adorable hat he always wears, his laugh that is so cute- no, Roman does not have a crush.

After the first day, Roman was just ready to relax and continue the wonderful experience without Janus being there. He walked up to the front desk to get the key for the dorm he was staying in, thinking about who his roommate would be. He was practically buzzing with anticipation as he turned the key and opened the door to reveal-

Janus.

“Well, isn’t this pleasant?” Janus says sarcastically from a bean bag in the middle of the room.


End file.
